1. Field
The application relates providing access to a 3GPP2 network over a wireless connection.
2. Background
Mobile communication devices are no longer limited to simply making and receiving voice calls. Users of such devices want to access audio, video, text, and or other content from any location. Dual mode devices exist which enable a mobile device to operate using more than one type of communication network. For example, a device may be configured to use 802.11 WLAN and a 3G network.
3G networks provide subscription based access, and use a licensed spectrum to provide wireless coverage to its subscribers. 802.11 WLANs, by contrast, operate using an unlicensed spectrum, and are therefore untrusted networks. It would be desirable to provide access to the services provided by a 3G network, by connecting over an 802.11 WLAN or other IP-based network.